una noche junto a ti
by tomoyonya
Summary: hola a todos espero que les guste este fic se que el titulo suena como lemon y eso pero no lo es no se preocupen x3 lean (no se hacer summary gomen)


**advertecia: mi ortografia es pesima gomen u.u imagninense las comas y puntos que me faltan xD ( recuerdes la que dice karin-chan es himeka para no tener al final si esta hablando himeka o kazune)**

depues de derrotar al cuatro ojos poseido todos los anillos fueron rotos y se volvio muy normal mi vida pero debia prguntar algo muy importante a himka y a kazune-kun

-que sucede karin?- pregunta un rubio con ojos azules

-bueno lo que pasa es que debo preguntarles algo muy importante kazane-kun himeka-chan-

-karin-chan? sucedio algo malo-

-si... beuno- bajo la cabeza- como yo ya no tengo mis poderes de diosa y nuestra micion de proteger a homeka-chaan termino.. bueno yo...crei que deberia irme a mi ciudad...-

-eeeehh?! porme que karin-chan-dice himeka muy alarmada

-bueno yo...-

-IDIOTA-

eh?-

-acaso ya no te gusta la escuela o es que por que ya no quieres vivir con nosotros?!- kazune gritaba muy enojado

-no es eso... es que yo...-

-entonces por que karin-chan?-

-es que me siento como un estorbo yo solo queria que ustedes-

-ERES IDIOTA O QUE?!-

-kazune-kun...-

-TU NUNCA NO HAS SIDO UN ESTOBO PARA NOSOTROS ERES NUESTRA AMIGA Y NUESTRA FAMILIA!-

-kazune-kun...-le dan ganas de llorar- yo... yo...-se pone a llorar- muchas gracias kazune -kun- karin abraza kazune mientras no paraba de llorar

-o-oye- la mira dulcemente y le hace una caricia en la cabeza

-muchas gracias chicos -

cuando karin termino de llorar se fue al baño a limpiarse la cara

~suspiro~ -fui muy tonta pero por lo menos a kazune-kun le importo algo-sonrojo- aaah que estoy dicinedo que tonta soy -

karin bajo donde estaban kazune y himeka

-chicos muchas gracias hoy karin hara la cena :)-

eeeh...

- no se preocupen he practicado mucho no kyu-chan?-

-si karin-sama-

-bueno. ...-dicen ambos chicos no muy convencidos de que karin no los matara con su comida

**un rato mas tarde~**

-ya esta lista la cena bajen chicos-

ambos bajaron un poco desanimado pero se sorprendieron al ver que la comida se veia muy deliciosa

-guaaau karin-chan se ve magnifico-

-muchas gracias himeka-san-

-nada mal-

-grrr- a karin se le notaron unaa benitas

- bueno- 

**~itadakimasu~**

-todo estubo muy delicoso karin-chan-

- muchas gracias-

-es verdad has mejorado mucho karin-

-kazane-kun...-

-pero... karin-chan la carne tenia vino...-

-aaah si el da un toce no te gusto?-

-no es eso estubo delicioso pero...-himeka mira a kazune que se fue de repente

-eh? kazune-kun?-

-creo que deberias ir a buscar a kazune-kun- (esta es tu oportunidad karin-han *u*)

-si supongo (crei a ver dejado un plato sin a verle puesto vino)

karin subio a buscar kazune

-ne kyu-chan ?-

-si,himeka-sama?-

-tu carne tenia vino?-

-no himeka-sama mi plato era carne a la plancha-  
-parase que karin-chan se equivoco con los platos ^^u-

karin fue al baño a ver si estaba karin (n/A: toco primero ¬w¬) pero no estaba entonces fue a su habitacionlo encontro veindo las nubes

-eeeh kazune - kun?-

-mmm?- a kazune kun le salieron unas orejitas

-KARIIIIN- kazune se tiro encima de karin

-o-oye kazune-kun no te tires encima mio- dice karin muy sonrojada

-eeeeh?! por que no-

-como que por que no debes hacerle eso a una chica (hay no kazune esta en modo p)

-eeh pero tu eres mia~- kazune la abraza mas fuerte

-o-ye ka...zu- karin fue interrumpida por un beso kazune

-vamos... mi querida princesa-

kazune levanto a karin y la llevo au habitacion (la de karin )

kazune pone cuidadosamente a karin en su cama y se pone sobre ella

-vamos kazune-kun despierta yaa- karin estaba muy sonrojada  
(n/a: o por dios se pone buena la cosa no se de donde saque esto /)

-estoy muy despierto karin- kazune le dio un besito besito en el cullo- tu eres mia -

-kyaa pervertido-a karin le dio un pequeño escalofrio

-eeeh? yo je...-

-si obio tu- luego de eso kazune solo le dio un beso pero esta vez karin le correspondio con su beso fue un beso muy tierno pero luego se separaon por el oxigeno- ahora se un buen kazune y ve a dormir-

-solo si tu duermes con migo-

-e-esta bien -

y haci karin tubo que dormi por obligacion con kazune (pero no se quejo ¬w¬)pero...

**al amñana siguiente (3:00 am para ser esactos)**

luego de haver dormido toda la noche juntos (no se imaginen cosas 7.7) kazune se mepisa a despertar

-mmm... donde estoy? - kazune habre bien los ojos para darse cuenta que estaba a centimetros de la cara de karin- karin! que hacen en mi futon?... are? esta es la habitacion de karin?, que rayos paso anoche? =^= - kazune al ver la cara que tenia karin cuando duerme se hacerco para darle un beso

-kazune-kun-

-he... yo-yo no estaba haciendo nada yo...¿eh? esta dormida-

-kazune-kun... eres muy lindo-

-O/O ha..habla dormida-

-eres impresionante kazane-kun- karin estira los brazos y se agarra del cuello tirandolo a la cama-

-eh.. karin vamos despierta-

-ayudame,tengo miedo nos van matar a todos-

-karin...- kazune se acerca al oido de karin - sshhh todo esta bien to te protegere siempre. karin luego de eso durmio tranquila pero no solo a kazune- me rindo dormire un rato mas contigo-

**y haci llego la mañana (la de verdad)**

karin despero abrazada a kazune  
-como lo depierto? -(podrias asustarlo o golpeaarlo por lo de ayer pero...) karin ve a kazune (supongo que sere amable por una vez)- vamos kazune despierta 

-no quiero...-

-con que si eh...- se acerca- vamos despierta pequeño gatito-le da un beso en la mejilla

-aaah que acabas de hacer -dice tocandose la mejilla

-mmm?... tu ayer hiciste lo mismo -para otro lado para que no viera lo roja que estaba

-y yo que hice esactamente?-

-de verdad quieres saber?-

-si-

(que raro jamas me pide que le cuente cuando esta en moso p)

-bueno me besaste y me dijiste que yo era tuya-

-o/o e encerio-

-bueno si pero no te preocupes-

-por que estoy aqui- karin al oir lo que dijo kazune se puso roja como tomate- karin?no hice nada malo no? - kazune trato de dicimular el sonrojo

-eh? no nada lo que paso fue ~susurro~ ~susurro~

-ah? no entiendo nada-

-lo que paso es que me cargaste y te pusiste sobre mi hasta que yo aceptara dormir contigo / eh?- kazune se para

-gomen-

eh?-  
-un caballero no deberia hacer tales cosas a una chica de verdad lo siento-

-no te preocupes kazune-kun tu no me hiciste nada malo jamas lo has echo tu siempre me proteges y la verdad no estoy molesta si no creo que ya te faltaria un diente jejejej-

-karin... gracias yo por eso tu ...

-yo?

-tu tu me- kazune no pudo seguir por que karin lo beso

-yo tam bien te quiero kazune-kun-

-karin... mira si seras te me declaraste?

-eh?-

-yo solo iba a decir que tu me tenias a tu dispocicion para cualquier cosa- dice kazune con una sonrisa picara

-eeeeeeh?! no no me veas- en ese momento kazune toma por la cintura a karin y la besa- era mentira yo tambien te quiero

de repente sale confeti y un cartel de "felicidades karin y kazune"

-eh? que pasa-

-felicidades chicos!-

-HI-HIMEKA -SAN! tu lo viste todo?-

-sip desde que kazune te trajo aqui y lo que paso a las tres de la mañana - himeka mira diabolicamente a kazune y el se retuerse

-eh? que paso?-

-nada !-

mmm- karin mira a himeka con mirada de "luego me cuentas" y ella "claro cuando no se de cuenta"

-entonces usted y karin-sama novios jovn kazune?

-s se podria decir que si -como tomate

-muchas felicidades a ustedes dos karin-chan cuida bien de kazune-chan

-s si -muy roja

y haci himeka y klaus dejo a ambos chicos rojos coo un tomate en especial a kazune ya que el hiso todo de principio a fin

**fin**

**bueno este fue el final de este mi short o que se yo no se preocupen no piendo hacer todo tan cursi denuevo normalmente me gusta hacer el primer short romantico y cursi para no se por que lo hago pero les prometo que el prox valdra la pena leerlo **

**bye bye mis queridos kamisama y kamichamas x3**


End file.
